INAZUMA ELEVEN
by Fire Flaming Fox
Summary: my very own Inazuma Eleven same as season 1 and 2 but diffrent
1. Chapter 1

**hey peeps i have done my own inazuma story before on here so im gonna re do it again ^^. Joe and David later join Raimon, Jude is already in Raimon, please note David is small in this story. Gergory is Joe's step dad, also mention of some of my oc's, I really hope you enjoy this fanfic ^^**

 **starting~~**

 **Mark**

 **Nathan**

 **Jude**

 **Axel**

 **Kevin**

 **Willy**

 **Max**

 **Timmy**

 **Jimmy**

 **Sam**

 **Steve**

 **Tod**

 **Jack**

 **I will try my best with all these chapters and with the charaters, im sorry that my grammer is bad :( but apart from that i hope you enjoy this story ^^**

 **First Chaper will be "lets play football"**


	2. Chapter 2 LETS PLAY FOOTBALL

**hi peeps my first chapter of my very very own inazuma i hope you enjoy this chapter ^^**

a football sent players flying, the team were lost and no hope left a man on the ground looked scared and he looked up to a older man who was holding a letter. "dont forget this feeling its how we rule at Royal Academy" Ray Dark smiled. The man on the floor nodded "Yes sir" he chocked.

Ray smiled and dropped a letter which read "DEMOLITION PERMIT" fell by the headmaster hands. "DONT DO IT"yelled a lad with spikey brown hair and wearing an orange kit. The Royal bus crashed into the school breaking it into little ruble and smoked filled the air. The Royal members watched in horror as the school was destoryed.

The next day at Raimon jr high a young boy called Mark Evens ran into the football club room and put his kit on and held a football and yelled "ALRIGHT LETS GET TO PRACTICE" he smiled with pride. It was not a good sight to see once again.

Jack was eatting, Timmy was practing kung fu, sam and tod were playing on a game, steve was reading, kevin was chilling and Jude was looking out the window.

"Come on guys we havent played in so lonh" mark smiled and sweat drop. Kevin looked at the captain of the team "And the feild" Mark sounded nervors "well no i was thinking of using the rugby club feild"

Tod carried on playing not taking his eyes of his game "Their only gonna end up laughing at us again" Sam pointed at the game "your ment to shoot them" he told him.

"SHUT YA FACE" yelled tod. Mark took a deep breath and yelled "WE'RE THE SCOCCOR CLUB OKAY" he slamed his hand to a poster saying "scocer frontier tournament"

Everyone jump even Jude. "Listen Mark i walked past-

"His gone" Jack put another chip in his mouth. "Well i hear their gonna disband the club" steve mutted. "THEIR GONNA WHAT" they all yelled.

Mark slam the door knocking the soccor sign down "Aw nuts" he picked it up and pin it back on the door frame. Mark started kicking the ball around when "Mark" Silva woods came to him "Oh hey Silva" mark smiled. Silva looked "Im sorry i could'nt get the feild again anyway way where are the rest of them" she asked.

Mark looked towards the club "inside again" he told her. Silva sounded mad and looked at mark "Should i tell them to come and get their butts out" she asked.

Mark smiled "No no its fine"

Axel walked towards Mark "sorry im late Mark wait-where are the rest again" he asked as he scratched his head. Silva pointed to the clubroom.

later that day at the river bank a young kid was walking with his dad and saw mark "Daddy can i go and play" David smiled. The man who looked like david had longer cyan hair, who wore an eye patch over his right eye and smiled "Ok sport go ahead" he smiled and took David's school bag and took his penguin toy.

David was a small kid he ran down and smiled at Mark "Over here past to me" he smiled. Mark smiled "Ok here" he kicked the ball to him he was very supirse that the lil kid had such talant for football.

"Show him what your made off David" smiled and called to his young son. David smiled "okay daddy here i go DEATH ZON-AH" david fell to the ground and rubbed his back.

"CRAP YOU OK" Mark help him up. Mr samford ran down to his son "David are you alright" he asked looking for scratches. David smiled "Im fine daddy" he smiled.

Mr samford smiled and looked towards the young goal kepper "Thank you for letting my boy play with you, he tells me his playing a school called Raimon Jr" the boy's father smiled.

Mark smiled and looked at David "wow really what school you go too, kirkwood, occult, maybe umbrella" he asked so many names to the youngster.

David smiled at Mark "I go to Royal Academy the headmaster is Ray dark and our goal kepper is Joe King" he smiled. Mark yelled with joy "wow really i cant wait to play you guys well it should be fun" mark patted David head.

David smiled and held his penguin "hehe it should bye bye mister" David left with his father and looked back at Mark.

"Royal academy huh" he smiled and picked his ball up and went home.

The next day at school mark held a notice "asking for more players"

Mark looked at a lad who was running "what do you say nathan, just come and stop by ok" he smiled and left. "I like running but what the heck" he watched mark leave.

"Scoccor you say" a boy pushed his glasses up. "Yeah it will be a big help to the team" he smiled. Willy smiled and left "Let me know when you have 10 members" he walked away. boy wearing a pink and blue hat saw the sighed and smiled.

"does he ever give up" Axel looked towards Jude. Jude shook his head "Not as i know off" he wathed him carry on running.

Nathan made his way to the club and knocked the door. Mark came jumping up and shaking Nathan hand like mad "THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR STOPPING BY" he smiled.

Nathan was being pulled over the place "ITS..MY..PLEASURE"

Mark let go and smiled "does this mean your going to join" he smiled. Nathan nodded "Of course"

Mark pulled Nathan in the club "EVERYONE NATHAN, NATHAN YOUR TEAM MATES" he yelled. Nathan smiled and waved to his team "How's it going" he smiled.

"wait your nathan swift from the athletics club your the fastes" Jude glance at Nathan. Nathan nodded "Thats right" he smiled.

Axel smiled "Nice to meet you" Everyone shook hands with Nathan then the boy with the pink and blue hat walked in "Is this the football club" he asked as he looked in.

Mark nodded and smiled "You hear to join" he smiled. Max nodded "well yes you were acting crazy running around with that notice asking for more players" Max said acting like Mark did with the notice.

everyone laughed as Mark blushed. Then the whole room shook. "MARK COME HERE" Silvia yelled. Everyone ran out and saw the Royal bus turn up.

"Thats Royal Academy" Jude backed away and looked at the bus.

 **Thats it for now ^^ i hope you enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3 Royal are here

**hey peeps im updating this coz im board and cold XD hope you enjoy**

The Raimon team watch as the Royal players walked onto the pictch "Thats them" asked Kevin as he looked towards them. Axel nodded "yes thats their goal keeper Joe King" he told Kevin.

"Who's the captain" asked Tod. "Its Daniel the tall one" Jude told them. David looked and saw Mark and ran to him "MARK i told you we will be here to play a game" David smiled. Mark looked at the lil kid before him.

"Hey David hope we have fun playing this game" Mark smiled at him. David smiled and ran back to his team "Thats David Samford" Jude looked down. "You know him" Willy pushed his glasses up.

Jude nodded "Yes he lives with his father, his mother died as we played kirkwood last year" he told them all. Nathan looked at Jude "He looks kinda brave to play football still" he spoke soft.

"MR EVENS" a voice called. the team looked it was their coach frank wintersea "The royal players want to start the match but Jacks not here" he told them.

"Bathroom again" Timmy sighed. Sam looked at Nathan "cant we just start and Jack come later on" he grumbled.

Mark looked "We have no time we have to go and find him" Mark yelled and ran to look in the bathroom with the others.

Joe king let a yawn out and layed on the dirt "I know that guy in the blue goggles" Joe whisperd. David smiled "Its Jude Sharp remember he was the captain before Daniel" David sighed.

Joe smiled "Yeah i remember" Joe got up "Im gonna say hello" Joe was about to move when a tug stop him.

"Remember Ray Dark is watching Joe" Daniel told him. "That jerk" he sighed.

The Raimon ran to look in all the toilets "Man where is he" Kevin growled. Sam poked his head "Not in the cuboard"

Mark jump to look over the toilets when he saw a person peeing "Uh sorry" he blushed. The guy ended throwing toilet papper at him "I SAID SORRY" mark yelled as he ran.

"AHHH" a scream filled the corridoor "THE LOCKER ITS MOVING BY ITSELF" scream Tod as he pointed to it. "Calm down" Nathan looked at it.

Mark walked towards it and open the door but was thrown back "Oh hello their captain" Jack looked down at Mark on the floor.

"What you doing in there" asked Axel as he sweatrop.

Jack looked "well i was thinking in here now im stuck" he begain jumping up and down to get out. "hey we can use you like that" Max smiled.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE" Jack cried as he carried on jumping up and down.

"LEAVE IT TO ME CAPTAIN" yelled timmy as he came running along. "Come Timmy we havent got much time" Nathan yelled.

Timmy kicked the locker and out popped Jack. "Thanks Tim" smiled Jack.

Back on the feild~

Both teams were facing eachother and doing the coin tos "Raimon can go first" Joe walked towards the goal.

Royal and Raimon went to the places to start the game.

"On the right we have our beloved Raimon team and to the left we have the awful Royal Academy" Chester smiled.

David rubbed his eyes and looked to his captain "Im hungry Daniel" whined David. Daniel looked "The sooner we do this game the sooner we leave ok kid" he told him.

David looked and sighed. The whistle went it was Raimon kick off, Kevin kicked the ball towards Axel, David mangae to run to the get the ball by doing a sliding tackle.

"Good one David" smiled Joe. David kicked the ball towards Daniel "Take it Daniel" he smiled and ran towards Mark's goal. "wow their fast" Jude looked at the royal players.

David's father watched from the school gate "Come on son you need to win for us, then Ray dark will help us" he spoke to himself.

Kevin manage to get the ball of one of the royal players "Ok Axel take it" he kicked the ball towards Axel. Axel caught it and jump in the air "FIRE TORNADO" yelled Axel as he kicked the ball towards Joe.

Joe smiled "Thats not getting pass me pal not today POWER SHEILD" yelled Joe as he use power sheild.

Ray Dark smiled "their all hopless im amshame to call them my team" he looked down at the Royal players.

when the first half was over both teams were 3-3 "Man the team has really gone really down hill" Jude look at the Royal team.

"what do you mean" asked Sam. Jude looked "Last year royal were the best of the best, we train day and night, cold or hot" he sighed.

Nathan smiled "but Jude dont worry its not your fault" Nathan put his hand on his shoulder.

Ray dark spoke to his players "what happen out their" he yelled. The team looked down "Its my fault sir" David looked down. The Royal team looked at David.

Ray dark pushed his glasses up "You will sit on the bus till the game is over" he told David. David nodded and got on the bus to sit.

it was the 2nd half Silvia looked and watched them. "Hey can i sit here im Celia sharp" she smiled. Silvia looked "Hey are you enjoying the game" she asked.

Celia smiled "sorry i was ment to watch my brother Jude sharp, may i interveiw you" she smiled. Silvia nooded "sure" she looked at Celia.

"are you sure they will win" asked Celia. Silvia smiled "well when i see their look in their eyes so yes" she smiled. Celia smiled "wow im putting that in the worlds for worlds" she smiled and wrote it all down.

Meanwhile on the Royal bus, Ray Dark spoke to David. "You let your father down, your team, your school, myself down and not only that you let yourself down" he told him. David held tears in "NO NO" he cried. Ray dark smiled "Now i wont help you or your father for food" he walked away.

David cried and sat on his seat. Joe sighed he could not stop thinking about David being stuck on the school bus. "poor kid i should of spoke up" Joe said to himself being in a world of his own letting a goal go in.

Joe looked down and sighed "Daniel we need to leave now forfet the game for David" he beg. Daniel nodded "I understand your wish Joe and i agree i will go and talk to them" he went to the ref to forfet the game.

"Royal have agreed to forfet the game so raimon win this game" annocned the ref. The Royal school and players cheered as Royal left.

"What a guy that Joe is" Mark smiled. "HEY JOE MAYBE COME TO THE TOWER SOMETIME AND WE CAN TRAIN TOGETHER" mark yelled. Joe smiled and nodded and left.

Nathan smiled and was pulled into a hug by Jack "WE WON WE WON WE WON" sang Jack as he spain Nathan around. "JACK STOOOP" cried Nathan.

everyone started laughing at the two.

later that night Frank wintersea was on the phone "Hmm yes yes, i see well i guess your gonna have to get to get rid of David's father and David will start being stronger" Frank wintersea smiled and chuckled.

 **i know it seems rush but please be nice i hope u like**


	4. Chapter 4here comes the killer shot

Here Comes the Killer Shot!

"After the royal game, i figured out what our weakness are" mark smiled. Max looked "i can name one Jack's bladder"

Jack looked down "hey im sensitive about my weight and bladder" he lowerd his voiced as everyone sweatdrop.

"I wanna know why they forfitted the game" Jude asked. Axel looked "Since that lil kid got put on the bus they forfitted"

Nathan looked at them "Jude you were friends with him what happen to him after you said his mom died while you played a match"

Jude nodded "Yes, we were dude to play against a school called kirkwood, during the 2nd half David's dad came and told him his mom had died, his mom had a heart attack, David's father Aaron wanted to take him out, Ray dark didnt agree" he looked. Kevin looked away "That stink" he made a fist.

Jude looked "It was bad enough David playing with a broken heart"

"Ray dark sounds evil as much as ive heard" Tod cried. Timmy nodded.

back at royal academy the team were training~

"Hey Joe, Daneil i hear rumors going around we left the game due to david breaking down" Alan told them

Joe looked down "Let them say that he didnt we were all their" Joe picked his water up and looked at David runing after the football.

Daniel looked at Joe then back at David.

at the school the headmaster head a note "A curse your not worried about this miss raimon" he asked.

Nelly looked "Well i guess i wasnt"

Mr wintersea looked "if we lose we will lay a curse on you" he pushed his glasses up while reading.

At the River bank kevin was kicking ball after ball at mark "Come on kevin" called mark.

Kevin was started to get angry "I NEED TO COME UP WITH MY SHOT" he yelled.

meanwhile a girl with the same hair style as joe was watching them "Thats them Joe told me about them the team that they forfitted from" she sighed.

Axel ran up to her thinking it was joe "Joe what you doing here" he asked. Amy looked "Joe im his twin sister amy im guessing he never told you" she smiled.

Axel shook his head "No he didnt are you from royal are you spying on us" he asked her. Amy smiled. "No course not my brother Joe told me about you i wanted to see you train"

Nathan sat on the ground doing his shoe laces up "Hey Mark who's the next team we are playing up against" he asked.

Mark looked then fainted "Dont know" Everyone looked at him. "Its Occult jr" Nelly smiled.

"I know that team" cealia smiled "There is a DVD somewhere i whill go and find it"

"Occult Jr" Jimmy looked. "Who are those crazy dudes" Sam looked at Jack.

Jack looked "I gotta use the bathroom" he ran.

"hmm occult" Willy pusned his glasses up "are those the guys who lay a curse on the team they play" he asked.

back at the club room ceila played the DVD to the team "thats the curse" he told them. "When occult are about to play a game a storm comes or the team comes down in a fever" Celia looked.

Silva looked "are you sure"

Mark smiled "yeah maybe the players had colds anyway"

on the way to royal academy Amy met David's father "Aaron Samdford" she called him. Aaron looked round and saw her "Um hey can i help you" he asked.

Amy looked at him "David is your son are you gonna tell him his mom died of a heart attack David told me she told coz she was run over"

Aaron looked "No it will upset him" he sighed "Anyway i will lose my trust" Amy looked down then yelled "JUST BECAUSE YOUR WORRIED HE WILL STILL LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT HE NEEDS TO KNOW"

Aaron sighed "I need to go"

Amy sighed then walked away.

meanwhile back at the river bank Kevin kicked a ball and it turn into a dragon and smashed into the goal.

"whao baby" Tod was speechless.

"That was amazing" Nathan smiled. "I SAW A DRAGON" sam smile. "a blue dragon letting out a roar" Timmy looked at sam.

Kevin smiled "my shot i just came up with my shot" he smiled.

mark smiled and patted him on the back "we will need that in our next game"

Willy smiled "i will call that Dragon crash" Jude and Axel looked "did he just name that move" Jude asked.

Axel looked and chucked "guess he did"

the next day the sky came over very grey and a purple smoke came into the school grounds. "Its them" celia told them "Occult jr high"

"Its them Joe look thats Mark and Jude i hope they win for us" David smiled.

Joe smiled "that mark kid ive heard alot about him and i hope Jude makes us proud" he smiled

(Amy is an OC who belongs to my bestie Amy Emerald ^^


	5. Chapter 5 Here comes the dragon shot

here comes the dragon

The Occult team walked into the gates of raimon jr middle school.

"Joe are you sure Jude and Mark will win" asked david holding a penguin toy close. Joe nodded " i dont know my sister played up against them last year she said royal were winning then a rain storm came in both teams had to leave the match" he told him.

David looked back at the game "its the curse right" david asked. Joe blinked "What curse are you on about" he whisperd.

The both teams were lined up while both coaches shook hands "Thats creepy" Jim whisperd. Steve looked "Coming from you thats heavy"

The two coaches shook hands "hi im the coach of occult jr high Hekyll Jyde" he smiled. "Im Frank wintersea coach of raimon jr"

"for a great game" the coach smiled. Frank gulped "im looking forward to it myself"

Jude looked and saw David and Joe "why are they here" he asked himself. Nathan patted "Jude we need to get ready" nathan smild at him as Jude nodded.

"I could bite that coach's ear off" kevin grunted. "easy kevin" Axel told him

"The Raimon 11 are at their full strenght for this match agaisnt Occult" chester yelled into the mic.

"ITS TIME FOR KICK OFF LETS START WITH A BANG GUYS" Mark smiled happliy

"yeah" cheered the team

~~~~~

the game started with Occult getting the ball and runing towards the goal "CHEW ON THIS PHANTOM SHOOT" yelled one of the players.

"Nice bait but its got to be GOD HAND" yelled mark as he used god hand.

"Thats the god hand my step dad told me about he said only David evans could do it" joe was in shock.

"Do what god hand you say" David evens stood behind Joe. Joe jump "Mr evens himself" Joe choked.

Mr evens smiled "watching Occult huh" he smiled. Joe nodded.

The coach smiled then his apprence change and started chanting a curse.

"whats he saying captain" Jack asked. Mark shruged "i dont know" he told him. "CAPTAIN£ called timmy

"We cant move" Jude called out.

"you cant move...neither can i" mark called out.

"Joe whats happen their not moving" David asked. David evens looked at the boys "its their curse" he told them.

david looked at joe "HA I TOLD YOU EVEN THAT OLD MAN SAYS" david foled his arms and looked at the game.

"no on" celia watched in horror "Why arent they moving come on mark" silva called out.

The ball went into the raimon net Mr wintersea pulled a smirk "My my dont let that happen now" Willy looked at Mr wintersea.

the whistle went for the 1st half to end~~~

"No how" Nathan looked we were stuch and they were moving it dont make sense" he asked them.

"MARK" David called as he ran to him. "Wait your on raimon grounds" Mr wintersea told him.

Joe smiled "hey gang" Jack ran to him "are you coming to save us" he asked. Joe blinked "No i came to watch this man says about the curse.

Mark smiled "Hey grandpa what brings you here" mark smiled.

"GRANDPA" the whole team yelled.

"they look nothing alike" Tod looked at David. David nodded "both scoccor nuts" he smild.

David evens smiled "i am indeed Your all the new raimon eleven the only way to break that curse is to say rumble rumble rumble break then clap your hands and the curse breaks" he told them.

"Wow neat" Axel smiled. Jude nodded "i agree"

David smiled and held his penguin while willy looked at him "why are you carrying around a flightless bird" he asked. David looked and rubbed it all in Willy's face "YOU MADE PENGUIN MAD" he yelled.

Joe held David back while Nelly looked at him "Two royal students on raimon grounds leave before i call the police" she told them. Joe smiled and gulp "well we...were watching the game and this- mr evens cut joe off "He told them how to break the curse"

"He did" The raimon team sounded confused. "I did" smiled Joe as he looked around at the team.

meanwhile at royal academy "Dark please we have no hot water, no food, heating no nothing" Aaron begged. Ray dark looked "Why should i help a man who made the team lose 20 years ago and pulled his son out of the kirkwood match last year" he smirked. Aaron looked "I WAS HURT OK AND I LOST MY WIFE DAVID HAD TO SAY GOODBYE TO HIS MOM" he yelled.

Ray dark looked "Hand me destory that penguin toy then i will help you" Aaron gulp "Thats..my son's only toy my dad gave it to him" he told Ray dark.

Back at raimon the 2nd half was starting

"You can do this" David evens told the team. Mr wintersea looked "His not even their coach and his telling them what to do" he mutterd to himself.

Joe walked out of the gates with David. "Well to be honest its better than royal academy" he smiled.

"JOSEPH KING" a voiced called his name. Joe gulp "hey mom" he spoke nevorsely. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING" he yelled. Joe smild watching the Occult game and we met DAVID EVENS" he smiled.

Sarah blinked "but i thought you were taking david to the park" she asked. David smiled "Nope we wanted to come and see the match" he smild. Sarah smiled "Oh joey why didnt you just say so" she smiled and messged his hair up.

"GHOST LOCK" one of the occult players yelled and made the raimon team stop moving.

"Not again" Kevin said trying to move.

Mark smiled "here i go RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE" he yelled and clapped his hands and the curse broke.

"I CAN MOVE" nathan smiled.

Jude manage to get the ball "TAKE IT KEVIN" yelled Jude.

Kevin got the ball "here i come DRAGON CRASH" the ball crashed into the Occult net.

Axel smiled "Nice one"

Mark smiled "One more time"

Kevin smiled "ready" Axel nodded "DRAGON" kevin yelled "TORNADO" called Axel. the two moves combine and made Dragon tornado.

Willy smiled "I call that Dragon Tornado" Celia smiled "Your good at this" she smiled.

the whistle blew, Cealia and Silva jumped up with joy "YAY YAY YAY" they cheered.

The ocult team left while the raimon 11 were talking with David evens. "That came in handy" Tod told him. "How did you think of it" Jack smiled. David smiled "we played them 10 years ago well the old team" he smiled.

Later that night Aaron made David dinner "Dad sandwhich again" sighed David. Aaron sighed "Son im sorry its all i can afford for now" he told the younster.

David cried "THE ROOF'S BEEN BROKEN YOU SOLD OUR BEDS, YOU SOLD THE TV and more stuff" cried David. Aaron sighed "son im sorry i had to pay the bills but now i cant" he told him.


	6. Chapter 6 Where's the Notebook

chapter 5 where's the note book

"THIS IS IT THE TIME HAS COME FOR ONE JUNIOR FOOTBALL TEAM TO COME THE BEST IN JAPAN" shouted a guy in the mic. "Thats right only 1 team can win this" yelled another. Two girls wearing bunny mask were standing at the front "Only 4 teams we be able to take part"

"Plus another two" Frank was listen carefully not to hope his team was going to be there.

"WHICH MAKE 6 TEAMS TAKING PART"

Frank pushed his glasses up and watched. "Lets see which two teams are pick" The rabbit girls pushed the buttons and caught the two balls in a hat the first was Wild Jr High and the coach smacked his chest like an aple and the second was Raimon Jr high

"The powerful wild middle school vs the star Raimon Jr who took down royal academy" yelled the man.

~~~

The next day

Amy was walking a new boy to school called Bobby "But Bobby you cant leave" she told him. Bobby smiled "Take it easy Amy im here to spy on Jude remember" he smiled. Amy sweatdrop "No Your new to this school ignore what Derek and David say" she smiled.

Mark was running past them "THE SOCCER FRONTIER IS STARTING TODAY" he yelled and smiled. "Who's that nut" Bobby asked.

Amy giggled "Thats Mark evans" she smiled and left.

"Hey guys im Bobby sheare" he smiled as he looked at Jack and Timmy.

"When did you start" Jack looked at him. Bobby smiled "Today can you show me the way to the headmaster office"

Timmy and Jack nodded "Of course"

At royal academy Amy was walking past Ray dark office and she heard talking "Ray you have to help me and David" begged Aaron. Ray chuckled "Give me a reason" he smiled. Aaron sighed "My child is going hungry, the roof is broken and we have no hot water NO NOTHING" yelled Aaron.

Ray smiled "You still havent gave me all that money for getting david into school, getting him into the football team and the school uniform"

Aaron backed down "I know its alot but Ray please David is getting thin his getting grumpy" he choked. Ray turn around "Send him away he'll be able to live better without you" Ray told him.

Aaron sighed and left "I'll think about it"

Amy gasp in horror she ran behind the lockers and watched him leave "His gonna get rid of his kid"

at the club room~~~

"Mark what team are we playing" asked Kevin. Axel looked "Jude do you know" Jude looked "No i dont"

"Its Wild middle school" smiled Frank. "I played agaisnt them at my royal days they are all freaks" Jude told them. Nathan started to chuckle as everyone looked at him.

"Wild middle school huh" Celia raised her eyebrow. Frank was about to speak when bobby burst in "HEY IM BOBBY AND I PLAY DEFENSE"

Everyone blinked while nathan scrathed his head "What a granded opeing" he said saracastilic

Willy and Max nodded in agreement.

"Bobby what you doing here" Jude asked. Bobby smiled "Hi Jude im here to spy... i mean i wanted to come to this school" he smiled.

Jude sweatdrop "Dont listen to derek and david" he smiled. "Hi bobby good to see you again" smiled Silva.

Mark smiled and grabbed Bobby's arm "WELCOME TO THE TEAM BOBBY HELP US OUT"

"wild are unbeated in the air" Bobby smiled. Jude nodded "Yes thats true they even got a goal past Joe and Amy"

"Who's amy" asked Jack. Jude spoke "Joe's twin sister"

"JOE HAS A SISTER" they all yed but Bobby, axel and Jude.

~~~

Later that day Axel, Nathan jude and mark went to get some noodles when they saw David "Hey Mark hey Jude hey spikey hair hey speedy" he smiled.

Nathan and Axel sweatdrop while mark went over to him. "You know David is it true about wild" Mark asked.

David nodded "yeah they took my penguin empare down easy you need a new move they take down moves from the air"

Axel blinked "Yes i remember my day's at Kirkwood"

Nathan looked "What we gonna do" he asked mark.

Mark smiled "We will think of a new move" he smiled. Jude saw Aaron picking sandwhichs out of a bin near a cafe. "Aaron what are you doing" he asked. Aaron smiled "getting this to feed the ducks with David"

Jude knew he was lying he went back to mark.

The noodle guy known as seymour hillman "Wild huh you need to find the note book in the school my boy" he told them as he was cutting up Onions.

"a notebook" Mark looked.

The nexr day at school~~~

"That noodle guy said their was a note book at school here" Mark told them. Axel looked "Did you ask your grandfther Mark smiled "Well i did he cant remember if it was left here"

The football team crept into the school, Bobby and Kevin looked in the computer room "Not here" Kevin looked.

Mark and the others went to Nelly's room "its not here" Nathan looked. Mark smiled it should be no one will catch us"

"Sorry but they already have" Nelly smiled while holding a note book "Is that it" Jude pointed out.

Mark took it out of her hand "Wow, god hand, Inazuma drop, and Majin the hand" his eyes sparkle.

Nathan looked over his shoulder "Did he get any good grades" he asked. Mark smiled "Well i guess in sports" Mark chuckled.

Everone fainted as the girls walked in.

"Are you guys ok" Celia asked.

Mark smiled "Yeah we are gonna learn the inazuma drop" he smiled. Jack and Max looked "A what now"

Willy sulked "HEY I NAME MOVES YOUR GRANDFATHER STOLE MY SHINE" he yelled.

Mark smiled "Lets train crazy like the old inazuma eleven" Mark smiled.

Axel was thinking "Your granddad means we both jumps and another jumps on to them and kicks the ball"

Mark smiled "THATS IT AND THAT JUMPER IS YOU AXEL"

"Why not Nathan he did athleict"

end of part 5


End file.
